


back to that bar in Tokyo, where the demons from my past leave me in peace

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something entirely different about jumping in a car. </p><p>It's terrifying. He can't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to that bar in Tokyo, where the demons from my past leave me in peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> me and [sanguiniel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/) watched jumper and i ended up writing fic??? title from [The Wombats' 'Tokyo (Vampires & Wolves)'](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/tokyovampireswolves.html) because i cant title things to save my life

There is something entirely different about jumping in a car. Thousands of pounds of metal moving with you, completely surrendering control to an absolute madman jumping through busy, moving traffic.

His heart's never been this loud before. His entire body rumbles with it, and if his hands weren't keeping him grounded by holding onto the dashboard and car seat as hard as they could, they'd be shaking hard enough they might blur.

It's terrifying. He can't stop laughing.

The car finally stops, rolling through a stop sign in one moment and parked in a free spot down the street in another.

He might throw up. He might punch Griffin. He's _definitely_ going to yell.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans, excitement and some amount of disbelief in his voice. He tilts his head back and looks at the stars, blurry from adrenaline and smeared by the tears in his eyes that appeared at some point between jumps. "Holy _fuck_ ," he says again, mouth open in the wildest grin.

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah_."

Griffin snorts.

"Try not to jizz yourself, buddy."

David laughs again. He's never felt more alive than now, he doesn't think.

"You're _so_ lucky that didn't kill us."

Griffin is getting out of the car then, and scoffs.

"Excuse you," he says, suddenly at David's door. "I do that just about every day."

David's head is still turned up toward the night sky. Christ.

Griffin opens his door for him, and David finally looks at him again.

"Wipe the shit-eating grin off your face, come on. We've got places to be."

He manages to get himself out of the car, but his legs are shaking too bad to keep him up and he falls back against the side of the car, still laughing. Griffin lurches forward to catch him, and that's when it happens. The car, the jumping, this guy's showing off, the hands on his arms, the smell of the _air_ , it's all too _much_.

Griffin's head is ducked to look up at David from where he's staring at the ground, and all it takes is a lazy lean down to kiss him.

He doesn't worry about pulling away, Griffin will do that. He's got less adrenaline in him, is making more rational, less impulsive decisions.

Griffin doesn't actually pull away for a very long second, though. Not until he realizes David isn't going to.

"Uh," is all he says.

Suddenly things get a lot clearer. That... Just happened.

"Um," David says back, straightening up against the side of the car and putting more distance between their mouths with his height.

"It wasn't _that_ good a party trick, man," Griffin says, nervous enough for both of them and then some.

David laughs, unbelievably thankful that Griffin spoke first. Jesus. He could kiss him again for not making him talk first. He's not going to, because that would just put them back here again, but that's the sentiment he's feeling. The thought that counts, or whatever.

"Yeah, sorry," he breathes. He's still coming down from the adrenaline rush. "Just, uh... Got overwhelmed. I didn't know there were people like me, and then there is, and we're in an expensive car, like, going everywhere." He laughs again. God, he can't stop laughing.

"Nah, I mean, no problem." Griffin shrugs. "Attractive foreign guy picks you up in a hot car, you kiss him. It happens."

Shit, and now it's awkward again, because he said it. That was absolutely a kiss, there's no avoiding that or calling it anything else.

"Right? Friendly, jumper-to-jumper kiss."

Griffin laughs too this time, and he feels a little better about doing That.

' _That_ ' as in kissing him. Putting their lips together, with their mouths both just a little open. Him too out of it not to and Griffin shocked just long enough that there was, y'know, full contact. Definitely not a peck on the lips, like... A full kiss, with Griffin's warm mouth on his and him still shaking like hell from their ride, and Griffin staying still but not tense, like he wanted to see how it was going to play out rather than jerk away immediately. 

Which isn't weird! David would probably do the same thing if he wasn't startled or anything. Nothing's different, there's just been an accidental, second-and-a-half-long kiss interjected into their new friendship. No big deal.

Griffin's gotten a head start while his mind's been wandering, and David jumps ahead to his side. The awkward's passed. It's fine. It's all good.

It's fine when Griffin smiles at someone they pass and David thinks about him smiling against him. It's fine when he catches Griffin staring at his mouth when they get a drink and his lips get shiny with beer. 

It's all fine.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
